Canada's Birthday
by halfcat1996
Summary: Canada gets mistaken for his brother AGAIN but this time he's really mad. It's almost his birthday but it seems like everyone has forgotten, which leads to a strike on mail. Will they be able to remember in time? ONESHOT


***I do NOT own Hetalia Candad, or any of the characters in the story! And I know that Canada's strike wasn't because of this but I seriously had to do a story like this XD ENJOY! And please don't hate me :)***

"Oh I've gotten alot of mail today!" Canda smiled happily when he saw the stack of letters and even packages. "Lets see..." he mumbled as he opened the first letter. "Happy early birthday America! Hope it's a good one! -China" Canada read aloud. "Oh maybe it was just a mistake in adresses. I mean we do live right next to eachother..." he laughed sheepishly. he opened another letter. "Happy birthday America, I can't wait for your party! Will there be alot of pretty girls there~? Ve~ Ciao! - Italy." he read aloud again. "Well Italy _is_ kind of an airhead sometimes, maybe he just mistook the adress like China. And I bet that if America's getting all of these letters then I'm getting some too since my birthday's really close!" he muttered with hope. He opened letter after letter and they all said the same thing. He was disappointed when all the letters were gone, but there were still packages. He opened them and realized that they were all for America. "What's wrong?" someone asked from behind. "Oh Kurosaki , it's just you." he sighed when he saw his forgotten bear walk into the room. "It's Kumajiro. By the way who are you?' he grumbled angrily. "Canada! And no one seems to remember that! Hey...do you know when my brithday is?" he asked shyly. "Don't tell me _you _forgot your own birthday." the bear sighed with exasperation. "No no!" Canada tried reassuring him. "Well...your birthday...let's see...it was in January right?" he asked. "No! It's the 1st of July, and nobody remembered." he sighed sadly.

Every day more and more letters for America's birthday arrived at Canada's place and he finally lost it. "That's it! No more mail untill people recognize that my birthday is coming up too!" he decided in frustration. He went on strike and people were surprised to find out the couldn't mail anything to "America" anymore. One day Japan and America ran into eachother and started talking. "Oh America-san. I was just on my way to your place. Apparantly you're not accepting mail anymore since you're on strike so I thought I'd deliver my mail to you on foot." he explained politely. "Strike? What strike? My mail is just fine!" America laughed. "Oh...my apologies. I must've heard wrong." Japan apologized. "Aw it's okay! But what's the package for?" he asked curiously. "Well it's for your birthday of course. It's coming up soon right?" he asked. "Yup! The fourth of July! Oh man this is the first present I've gotten! I'm excited!" he giggled loudly. "First present?" Japan mumbled with confusion. "Yeah dude! I think people forgot that the hero's birthday is coming up soon! But hey who can blame them, I haven't been doing much rescuing lately." America laughed. "No...they haven't. Actually everyone has sent you a present or a letter. Are you sure you haven't gotten any of it?" Japan asked. "No...weird. Maybe something _is_ wrong with my mail system." America laughed. "Well then, I'll see you soon then. Happy early birthday America-san." Japan smiled politely. "Oh hey speaking of birthdays, you remember Canada right? Well I mean nobody ever does, but it's his birthday soon too.", America smiled. "Ah Canada-san is your little brother right?" Japan asked. "Yeah that's him! His birthday is on the first of July!" America giggled again. "Well I'd better go give him a present as well. Good-bye America-san." Japan waved as he left.

Only a day had passed, but everyone was coming to America, asking him why he had canceled his mail and why he hadn't thanked him for their presents, only getting a confused response from the young nation. The phone rang shortly after he had just hung up with the last person who was asking him confusing question. "Hello~?" America asked all sing-songy. "America-san, it's me, Japan." he mumbled. "Oh hi Japan! What's up dude?" he asked. "Well, I tried mailing something to Canada, but apparantly _he's_ the one on strike. I tried asking him why but he seemed pretty mad. He was grumbling something about wrong adresses, and mixed up birthdays. I think the reason why your birthday mail didn't come in was because it was sent to Canada-san." Japan muttered. "Oh gosh, he's so sensitive about that. I'll go talk to him. Thanks Japan." America sighed, and hung up. He headed over to his brother's house to find out what was wrong.

"Umm Canada?" America asked nervously as he stpped onto the front porch of his brother's house. "Oh look someone actually remembered me." he grumbled. "Can I come in?" he asked. "I guess..." Canada hissed. "What's wrong?" America asked with concern. "Everything! You've always overshadowed me! Even when we were little! I am so sick of getting mistaken for you! You get to live your life without any consequences because _I'm _the one who gets punished for stuff that _you _did! I just kept telling myself it'd get better but now that it's close to my birthday I've been getting birthday presents and letters adressed to you!" he shouted as tears formed in his eyes. "Canada, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll get everyone to remember your birthday and to actually recognize you! You just have to call off the strike." America offered. Canada thought long and hard about it and accepted. "Alright, and I accept your apology." he smiled shyly.

His birthday rolled around and there were still no packages or letters for him, but at least there weren;t anymore letters for his brother. "Did he lie to me to make me happy? It's my birthday today and nobody's said anything!" he grumbled sadly. He walked into his large livingroom and realized it was extremely dark. "I'm not going to be able to see where I'm going if I don;t turn the light on..." he sighed. He searched blindly for a lightswith and as soon as he found it and turned it on, he saw everyone in the room. "Wha-" he started untill they yelled, "Surprise!" in unison. They held out presents for him and he smiled weakly. "Everyone..." he whispered. "Happy birthday bro! I told ya I wouldn't let ya down!" America laughed. "Thank you all so much!" Canada thanked them, almost in tears. That day turned out to be the best day of his life, and he decided that being mistaken for America did have it's perks, after all he did get a huge amount of money in the mail from another country.


End file.
